


Research

by chipofmint



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, SMALL ONES AVERT YOUR EYES GO AWAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipofmint/pseuds/chipofmint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro spends some quality time with himself and his new arm in a hot shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Research

**Author's Note:**

> ...I would say I have no words but I have a few. First time writing outright porn. Please play nice in the comments. Also underage kiddies GO AWAY.

Another battle had come to an explosive conclusion. Shiro was the last to leave the lions’ hanger, face unusually red as he jogged quickly to his quarters, head down. In the privacy of his room, Shiro could feel all the sticky places his clothes clung to his sweaty skin. His face felt hot and his pants felt too tight.

Damn.

_Why did battle have to make him so goddamn horny?_

Grunting, the commanding paladin unzipped his black vest, shrugged it off, and pulled his gray shirt over his head one swift movement. His chest was layered in a light sheen of sweat.

Maybe it was the adrenaline. Or how his seat often vibrated with g-force during flight, providing unexpected moments of friction. Or just the thrilling, pure joy of being alive as he dropped into a nosedive, his lion’s power rushing through the fibers of his being.

With his metal fingers, he pressed a few blue panels in the wall, turning on the shower in the bathroom as he unbuckled his belt and jerked it out of his belt loops. Last to go were shoes then his boxer briefs, pulled down to his ankles and kicked to the side as he entered the shower’s glass cylinder, exposing himself to the chill of the room.

The cool linoleum of the bathroom floor was exchanged for the ceramic-like floor of the shower, one foot and then another stepping into the warm spray. He sighed, bowing his head under the water.

Shiro rarely got a second alone, so these minutes showering were a precious commodity. 

Lifting his eyes, he pushed his white forelock out of his face and reached up his right arm to adjust the strength of the water pressure. He stopped, looking at the prosthetic raised before him as the water beat against it.

With his memories of capture still fuzzy around the edges, this new limb was alien and a bit intriguing, the metal so different from his naturally tanned skin.

Out of curiosity, he dragged his wet steel palm down his torso, feeling the drag of metal against his skin and the soft dark hairs on his chest. Would it feel different from touching himself with his natural skin?

“Mm.” The sensation wasn’t unpleasant. Experimentally, he continued moving his metal hand to his hip, tracing his adonis belt with the tips of his segmented fingers, then back and around the curve of his ass, groaning as he gave it a squeeze. 

His cock, half-hard already, twitched in interest as he continued to explore his body, but he resisted the strong urge to touch himself. The effort made him bite the inside of his lip, hard, and his eyes fluttered closed as water streamed down his face. 

Then he took it a step further, squeezing his eyelids shut and concentrating on the flow of energy in his body, channelling a little to his metal arm as he stroked and squeezed his wet inner thigh. 

Steam hissed off of his prosthetic as the metal glowed a light fuchsia. The pink light highlighted his high cheekbones and the contours of his chest. He let his eyes close as he licked a warmed finger, tasting iron, and dragged it across his nipple. 

It was just warm enough to add an extra dimension to his pleasure, and his cock began to throb, begging for touch.

As his natural hand came to squeeze and roll his nipple between his fingers, Shiro allowed his prosthetic to follow the course of water down his torso, over his abdomen, skating over the white curls of pubic hair, and reaching its destination.

Shiro grabbed his swollen cock and hissed at the warm but harsh metallic texture of his hand against his shaft under the rushing water. Going slowly at first, he began to stroke himself. 

_Soft breasts kneaded by his fingertips. The friction of a man’s cock against his own. He imagined breathy gasps, licking into a woman’s warm entrance, eyes fixed on her face as she trembled. Keith’s eyes. Lance’s taunting smirk. A mouth on his dick, eyes roving his body._

Panting, he lifted up his forearm and leaned against the shower wall. The ceramic-like substance was cool on his skin, even though his gut was getting hotter by the second, a molten mess of unsatisfied desire. He put more speed into his strokes.

As he hardened, he squeezed himself in his metal fist, gasping at the sensation. White sparks burst in his vision. Water from the shower stream slipped into his open mouth, and he swallowed it without a thought, continuing to stroke himself to completion. He grazed his thumb over the head of his cock. His gut tightened as he felt himself get closer, tauntingly closer. 

He brought his human hand to his ass, squeezing it and groping it as he began to thrust into his metal hand to slow his climax. This threw him off balance as he felt his knees weaken with pleasure, but the combination of his hand on his ass and his fist on his cock was overwhelming. He thrust harder, faster, knew there was liquid leaking from his dick even if he couldn’t feel it under the shower’s spray. 

He gasped. His muscles tightened as he imagined for a split, hot second his cock driving into a lover’s ass, tight and burning, and he was gone.

His body spasmed from head to toe, shaking in pleasure and bringing him to his knees. He continued to stroke his cock even as it writhed in his grasp, emptying its contents into the water’s spray. He continued even after that, as the aftershocks tingled over his skin.

Satisfied, he stood to turn the shower off. As he walked away, he heard the “drip, drip, drip” as the white remains of his pleasure leaked down the drain. 


End file.
